Oko cyklonu
FF do poprawy Oko cyklonu to krótkie opowiadanie o jednej z misji Toa Lefyhxa. Jego akcja dzieje się około 100 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem. Prolog Chłodny, szorstki wiatr uderzył w Toa Powietrza, stojącego na murach fortecy. Kompleks był położony na jednej z niczym nie wyróżniających się skał na obrzeżach Północnych Lądów. Toa w zielonej zbroi oparł się i spojrzał na wojowników trenujących pod nim. - Kiedyś musiałem wyglądać tak samo jak oni - pomyślał Toa. Sięgnął pamięcią w przeszłość. Był świeżym Toa, który ledwo uszedł z życiem po najeździe bandytów na jego osadę. Zaczął wędrować po okolicznych wioskach, zagubiony. Wtedy znalazł go członek Gildii. Organizacja dała mu miejsce we wszechświecie, coś, czego tak intensywnie potrzebował. Wiele lat później, po morderczym treningu i wielu misjach jako płatny zabójca, Toa osiągnął doskonałość. A tak się mu przynajmniej wydawało. Czekając na kolejne zadanie, postanowił pospacerować sobie po dziedzińcu treningowym. Jedno z przywilejów weteranów Gildii, takich jak on. Schodząc z murów, na początku zobaczył pojedynkujących się Toa. Walczyli czysto i elegancko. - Typowe dla Toa z bardziej "cywilizowanych" regionów - ''stwierdził wojownik. Do Gildii rekrutowani byli w większości Toa z Maskami i Mocami Żywiołów wspomagającymi wykonywanie cichych zabójstw. Na początku ideą było przeciwstawienie się siłom takim jak Mroczni Łowcy i inne, mniejsze szumowiny, lecz po upływie czasu zabójcy wykonywali zlecenia na istoty każdej rasy czy szczebla drabiny społecznej. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Pamiętał zabójstwa Matoran czy Turaga. Po pewnym czasie przestał się nawet zastanawiać nad moralnością zleceń. Liczyła się tylko robota. Toa Powietrza przeszedł do odizolowanej komnaty. Tutaj jeden z Toa ćwiczył ciche poruszanie się w obecności De-Matoranina. - Stop. Za głośno - wyszeptał Matoranin Dźwięku. Uczeń zawiódł. Toa w zielonej zbroi kontynuował dalej. W następnym pomieszczeniu zabójcy trenowali rzuty sztyletami. Nui-Rama została wypuszczona i po kilku sekundach trafiona w szpary między maską. Po chwili leżała na kamiennej podłodze, dogorywając. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Steltianin niższej klasy z miotłą, mopem i wózkiem. Wszystko to aby uprzątnąć bałagan. ''- Tak, Gildia nie składa się wyłącznie z zabójców -'' pomyślał Toa. ''- Dobrze, że mamy tu przyjaciół od innych zadań. '' Udał się dalej, do placu mieszczącego się blisko portu wysepki. Przed nim pojawił się Toa w Kanohi Kualsi. - No i jak tam szybkomarsz? - zapytał się Le-Toa używając mowy drzewnej, charakterystycznej dla Matoran i Toa Powietrza. - Zejdź mi z oczu, Lefyhx. Nie cierpię tej Kanohi - krótko po tym Toa w masce szybkiej podróży stanął pod ścianą i zwymiotował. - Spokojnie, to dopiero drugi raz w tym tygodniu - Lefyhx dodał, patrząc na twarz przyjaciela pogrążoną w wykrzywionym grymasie. Na plac wszedł Toa Ognia, dobrze znany Lefyhxowi. Zwykle to on przynosił mu wiadomości o kolejnym zadaniu. Tak było i teraz. - Lefyhx? - zaczął. - Co tym razem? - zapytał podekscytowany Toa. Trening i misje w Gildii nie zmieniły usposobienia Toa Powietrza. - Kod 02579 - Toa Ognia podał przyjacielowi kawałek kamiennej tabliczki z kodem oraz widoczną Kanohi Kakama. - Tym razem jakiś Toa? - zapytał Lefyhx. - Zaraz ci powiem. Chodźmy najpierw zobaczyć rekrutów, pozwolisz? Dwaj Toa udali się w wgłąb fortecy. - Chociaż nie powinienem ich nazywać rekrutami. Są już po latach treningu, prawie gotowi na pierwszą poważną misję. Czeka ich tylko ostateczny egzamin. - Cóż, przed egzaminem są wciąż żółci jak Piaskowa Tarakava - odpowiedział Toa Powietrza, wchodząc do sali. Przed nimi znalazło się czterech Toa. Toa Ziemi, Dźwięku, Lodu oraz Powietrza. W niczym nie przypominali elegancko walczących rekrutów lub szlachetnych Toa z innych krain. - Dobra, koniec oglądania, do biblioteki. - Dobrze by było, gdybym nie dostał misji na pustolądach. - Ech, ta Kakama, nosi ją jeden z naszych kurierów. Nie dostarczył informacji na czas. Będziesz musiał go znaleźć i ustalić przyczynę niesubordynacji. Być może zabić - powiedział Toa w czerwonej zbroi. Obaj znaleźli się w bibliotece. Pilnował jej Vortixx, pochłonięty czytaniem jakiejś lektury. Toa Ognia podał mu kamienną tabliczkę. - Kod wskaże ci akta. Przekazałem tobie wszystko, co potrzebne do pojmania kuriera. Powodzenia. Lefyhx od paru sekund przestał słuchać przyjaciela. Jego ostatnie słowa dotyczące zleceń zawsze brzmiały tak samo. Toa Powietrza wkroczył do pustej biblioteki. Lefyhx usiadł i zaczął czytać akta. Toa Plazmy nazywał się Maelys – od kilkudziesięciu lat był kurierem dla Gildii. Trening przeszedł standardowo, nie posiadał także żadnych wyróżniających się cech, przynajmniej nie było to zapisane. Kurier ostatnio widziany był na Stelcie. Zabójca w zielonej zbroi uśmiechnął się. Dobrze znał tą wyspę, jej społeczność, władców, miasteczka i areny walk gladiatorów. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie może dostać potrzebne informacje. Toa wstał. Odłożył kamienną tabliczkę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki. Przed podróżą chciał jeszcze odwiedzić jadłodajnię Gildii mieszczącą się w porcie. Po wejściu do budynku uderzył go zapach kuchni wojskowej. Podawana tu zupa nie posiadała bogatej gamy smaków, lecz inaczej smakowała Toa powracającym z misji i tym udającym się na nie. Dlatego Toa Powietrza spotkał się z widokiem ulgi i uśmiechu na połowie ze stołujących się tu zabójców oraz markotnym wyrazem twarzy pozostałych. Kucharzowi nie trzeba było nic mówić, zawsze nalewał tyle samo nijakiej zupy do miski. Lefyhx chciał jeszcze wymienić z kimś kilka słów przed podróżą, lecz nie zauważył nikogo znajomego. Ale nie martwił się, mówił sobie, że przecież niedługo tu wróci. Tak jak zawsze. Misja Toa Powietrza mocniej ścisnął płaszcz, czując ciężkie krople deszczu wbijające się w zbroje. Przeciągnął dłoń po Kanohi Shelek, usuwając wodę. Teraz myślał tylko o znalezieniu jakiegoś suchego pomieszczenia. Niestety, gdzie okiem sięgnął, widział tylko ruiny i zgliszcza. Musiała się tu ostatnio stoczyć bitwa pomiędzy kilkoma z wielu watażków Stelt. To trochę komplikowało sprawę. Na ulicach nie było żywej duszy. Lefyhx przyspieszył, wiedząc że powinien w pierwszej kolejności dostać się do kryjówki informatora. Tylko on posiadał informacje o kurierach, zabójcach i posłańcach Gildii w tym rejonie. Toa Powietrza nie chciał nawet myśleć o możliwej śmierci Matoranina. Przed skrętem w prostopadłą uliczkę zabójca zauważył małą grupkę niższych Steltian odzianych w jednakowe zbroje. Wyglądało na to, że przygotowywali się do egzekucji jeńców. - ''Lepiej, żebym nie próbował ich prowokować – stwierdził. Toa aktywował moc Kanohi Shelek i zaczął bezgłośnie obchodzić miejsce stracenia jeńców. Przedarł się przez wpół zdewastowane budynki, spalone karczmy, odłamki protodermis i rozkładające się trupy żołnierzy. - Coś jest nie tak. Powinienem był wiedzieć o potyczce. Być może kurier przekazałby mu tą wiadomość, jeśli nie odszedłby z Gildii. Omijając żołnierzy, Lefyhx wrócił na dawny kurs. Przyznał, miał wątpliwości co do tej misji. Być może Toa Plazmy wcale nie zdradził organizacji, jak sugerował przyjaciel Toa Powietrza. Mógł po prostu zostać złapany przez Steltian albo być już martwy. Ale od tego był on, żeby znaleźć kuriera i dowiedzieć się, co się z nim stało. Zabójca w zielonej zbroi dotarł do kryjówki informatora, a raczej tego, co z niej zostało. Spalona ziemia wokół nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Pomieszczenie było puste. Toa Powietrza zaklął. Po kryjówce walały się półki, połowa łóżka, rozstrzaskane tabliczki i nóż. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością był brak ciała. Oznaczało to, że informator może jeszcze żyć. Tymczasem przestało padać. Toa zrzucił kaptur z głowy i ruszył w stronę śladów prowadzących na wschód. Deszcz trochę je zniekształcił, lecz ciągle widać było ślady większych wozów. Armia musiałą maszerować tędy. I zabrać ze sobą Matoranina. Toa zaczął stąpać po błotnistej drodze z myślą, że kurier może być coraz dalej. Na horyzoncie wyłoniła się sylwetka drewnianych palisad. Toa wywnioskował, że musi być to obóz wojska. Jeśli jego informator jeszcze żył, zapewne był przetrzymywany w środku. Zabójca nie posiadał Kanohi Iluzji lub przebrania, odrzucił więc od razu możliwość wtopienia się w tłum. Musiał polegać na umiejętnościach wyuczonych w Gildii. Toa Powietrza zauważył dość duże drzewo w pobliżu obozu. - Dziecinada – pomyślał. Sięgnął najniższych gałęzi i z niebywałą gracją wspiął się gałąź najbliższą granicy obozu. Skoczył i błyskawicznie aktywował moc Kanohi, by wytłumić dźwięk lądowania w obozie. Toa rozglądnął się po morzu namiotów. Gdzieniegdzie widać było niedopalone ogniska i wpół-śpiących strażników podpierających się na włóczniach. Zabójca zlokalizował drewniany budynek i ruszył w jego stronę. Miejsce było strzeżone przez jednego przysypiającego Steltianina. Toa postanowił ukraść klucze i wejść do pomieszczenia używając maski tak, by strażnik niczego nie zauważył. Po chwili zabójca był w środku. W jednym z pokoi dostrzegł zakrwawionego Onu-Matoranina siedzącego przy ścianie. Toa podszedł i pstryknął palcami nad uchem informatora. Matoranin obudził się i zaczął wodzić szybkim wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Zabójca wiedział, że musi dojść do informacji jak najszybciej. - Kurier. Pomarańczowa Kakama. Miejsce pobytu? - wyszeptał. - N-nie wiem, wyruszył na zachód... - Informator zaczął tracić przytomność. - Ej! Zostań tu! - powiedział Toa najciszej jak mógł, uderzając lekko w policzek Matoranina. - Na zachód dokąd? - Uratujesz mnie? - oczy Matoranina były skupione na Toa w zielonej zbroi. Był jego ostatnią nadzieją. - Jasne. Było to oczywiste kłamstwo. W tej chwili zabójca myślał tylko o ucieczce. Podejrzewał, że głośna rozmowa z informatorem zbudziła strażnika. Czas stąd znikać. Zabójca aktywował Shelek i wymierzył prawy prosty w twarz Steltianina. Minął opadającego strażnika i wybiegł, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia z obozu. Cicho przedzierał się przez pole namiotów, szukając bram. *** - Czemu to wszystko nie może być szybkołatwe? - westchnął Toa. W końcu udało mu się wydostać z obozu i wrócić. Znajdował się na obrzeżach zniszczonego miasteczka, gdzie zabrał go transport gildii jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej. Poirytowany przez dotychczasowy przebieg zadania, skierował się na zachód. Była to jedyna wskazówka dostarczona przez informatora. Na końcu drogi, w pewnej odległości od pozostałych zabudowań, widać było zapuszczoną karczmę, chyba jedyny budynek w okolicy niedotknięty przez walkę. Toa postanowił tam przenocować. Być może w karczmie znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie wiedział o jego celu. *** Matoranin rozglądnął się po karczmie. Dzisiaj nie mógł narzekać na brak klientów. Było tu pełno Matoran, Steltian i innych szumowin, które nic nie robiły sobie z faktu, że parę dni temu rozgorzała tu bitwa. Karczmarz zauważył Toa Powietrza schodzącego z piętra, który rzucił na ladę klucze od pokoju. Potem zaczął podchodzić do stołów i wypytywać klientów. Paru Skakdi i Steltian odburknęło coś do niego, a paru od razu przeszło do gróźb. Byłoby by niedobrze, gdyby zaraz zaczęli się okładać i robić burdę. Na szczęście do niczego takiego nie doszło. Toa w zielonej zbroi zbliżał się do stolika w kącie karczmy, zajętego tylko przez jednego osobnika, Matoranina w ciemnej zbroi. - Przepraszam że przeszkadzam, ale- - Proszę się dosiąść. Nazywam się Dattik. - Szukam Toa Plazmy. Kakama, biało-pomarańczowa zbroja. Widział go pan? - zapytał Lefyhx. - A, tak. Trudno nie zwrócić uwagi na kogoś takiego jak on - stwierdził Matoranin z uśmiechem na ustach. Toa Powietrza zastanowił się. W aktach nie było zapisane nic niezwykłego. Toa Plazmy nie należeli do często spotykanych Toa, to prawda, musiało więc chodzić o coś innego. - Kogoś takiego jak on? Chodzi o jego- - Trudno mi to opisać, ale jeśli go pan zobaczy, zrozumie, o czym mówię. Ostatnio widziałem go, jak zmierzał traktem na zachód, w stronę wiosek na wybrzeżu - przerwał mu Matoranin. - Co ktoś taki jak pan robi w tym podłym miejscu? Nie przypomina pan reszty tej bandy. - Toa wskazał na gburowatych Steltian. - O, jestem tylko prostym handlarzem. A właśnie, jest pan zainteresowany pewną mapą? - Matoranin wyjął kawałek podartej, starej mapy. Lefyhxowi ona nic nie mówiła. Nie przypominała mapy Steltu ani żadnej z innych znanych mu krain, a podróżował nawet po lądach tak odległych jak Południowy Kontynent. Odmówił zakupu i pożegnał się z handlarzem. Po wyjściu z karczmy zastały go ciepłe promienie słońca. Gdyby nie widok zgliszcz i walających się trupów, widok można by uznać za całkiem przyjemny. Toa Powietrza ruszył w stronę leśnego traktu. *** Zmęczony Toa Grawitacji wkroczył do jadłodajni na obrzeżach fortecy. Po zobaczeniu kucharza na jego maskę wstąpił uśmiech. Po misji posiłek zawsze smakował znakomicie. Toa w fioletowo-czarnej zbroi otrzymał miskę i usadowił się przy jednym ze stołów. Obok niego znajdowała się jego przyjaciółka, Toa Wody imieniem Yrtis. - I jak misja? - zapytała niebieska Toa. - Aaa, całkiem, całkiem. Celem był pewien watażka z Zakazu. Napadł na parę wiosek, zabił paru niewłaściwych ludzi i Gildia dostała zlecenie - odpowiedział. Toa nie chciał nudzić przyjaciółki opowiastkami o zbieraniu informacji, przeszedł więc do najciekawszej części zabójstwa. - Tak więc, uprzednio zinfiltrowałem placówkę ze zbiornikiem zenergizowanej protodermis w środku. Skakdi miał ją skontrolować, w czasie rzutu okiem na zbiornik – i pyk! Zwiększyłem jego ciężar i wpadł do kadzi. Wyglądało jak nieszczęśliwy wypadek. - No proszę. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć głos kucharza, rosłego Południowca. - Tak, cały sekret to przyprawy. Dodaję do zupy mieszankę ingrediencji z wielu okolicznych wysp – Południowiec poszedł do kuchni, by uzupełnić misę. Zastał go widok Matoranina siedzącego na blacie kuchennym. - Myślę, że najważniejszym składnikiem jest otoczenie – powiedział enigmatycznie. Kucharz przez chwilę stał osłupiały, analizując w myślach usłyszane zdanie i fakt, że w jego kuchni jak gdyby nigdy nic siedzi sobie obcy Matoranin. - Jak się tu dostałeś?! Toa Grawitacji zatrzymał łyżkę przed maską. Poczuł swąd spalenizny. - Coś się tam przypala? - krzyknął, obracając głowę w stronę kuchni. - Wydaje mi się, że źródło zapachu znajduje się na zewnątrz – zachichotała Toa Wody. Zabójca w fioletowej zbroi gwałtownie wypadł z budynku, częściowo uszkadzając drzwi. Nad fortecą zobaczył kłęby dymu. Zaczął biec. Po wejściu na dziedziniec napotkał widok zabójców Gildii walczących z różnymi istotami, których Toa Grawitacji wcześniej nie spotkał. Do zabójcy doskoczyło coś, co wyglądało jak skrzydlaty Visorak. Istota wzbiła się w powietrze i wystrzeliła dysk Rhotuka. Toa w porę odskoczył i skupił moc żywiołu. Wbił przeciwnika w ziemię i przygotował krótki miecz. Skrzydlata istota powoli zaczęła ociężale pełzać w stronę Toa. Zabójca błyskawicznie wypatrzył luki w opancerzeniu przeciwnika i rzucił sztylety. Chwilę patrzał, jak bestia traci siły i postanowił przeć dalej. Na następnym placu fioletowy Toa zauważył Garthara, jednookiego szermierza Gildii. Potężnie wyglądający Toa Ziemi przewyższał większość innych zabójców o głowę. Przez chwilę fioletowo-czarny zabójca w podziwie obserwował walkę Garthara z dwoma istotami. Jednak coś było nie tak. Pośród dwóch napastników zauważył członka Gildii. Toa Grawitacji kątem oka zauważył Yrtes biegnącą ku niemu. - Pomóż m- urwał. - Gildia dziękuje ci za współpracę – usłyszał Toa, widząc miecz przebijający mu pierś. Należał do jego przyjaciółki. Wojownik w czarnej zbroi uniósł dwuręczny miecz i z łatwością sparował ogromny topór Południowca. Siła odrzuciła jego rękę do tyłu, zostawiając go odkrytego. Garthar wziął zamach i rozpłatał przeciwnika wpół. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na dwóch zabójców z Gildii, szykujących się do ataku. - A więc zdrada. Toa nie mając ochoty na odpieranie ich ataków objął inną taktykę. Fundamenty pod dwoma zabójcami zaczęły się kruszyć, a z nich wystrzeliła ściana ziemi i błota. Szermierz szybkim ruchem ulotnił się z pola widzenia ogłuszonych przeciwników i aktywował Kanohi Mahiki. Przybierając kształt jednego ze zmarłych istot, ruszył w stronę placów treningowych. ''- Być może uda mi się uratować paru rekrutów, zanim agenci doszczętnie spalą to miejsce –'' pomyślał. Toa Ziemi nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu zdarzeń. Był jednym z tych, których inni nazywali "Starą Gwardią Gildii". Był z organizacją od początku, kiedy jeszcze nie uległa zepsuciu. Po niezliczonych misjach jako zabójca, Garthar zajął się nauczaniem szermierki u rekrutów. Wielu z zabójców uważało umiejętność za niezbyt ważną w tej profesji i zaliczali tylko podstawy. Teraz to oni ginęli pierwsi. Istoty, jakie napotkał na drodze do placu, nie przypominały Mrocznych Łowców. Wojownik w przepasce pomyślał raczej o agentach Zakonu Mata Nui, mimo że wiele istot nie wierzyła nawet w ich istnienie. Wiedział, że jeśli stąd nie ucieknie, czeka go śmierć albo gnicie przez setki tysięcy lat w jednym z więzień Zakonu. Przyspieszył kroku. *** Toa Powietrza wkroczył do jednego z miasteczek mieszczących się bliżej wybrzeża wyspy. Na horyzoncie majaczyła wysoka budowla, z której nawet z tej odległości słychać było pokrzykiwania. Zabójca rozpoznał w nim koloseum, jedno z wielu takich budynków mieszczących się na Stelt. Nawet w trakcie wojny gawiedź znajdywała czas na tą krwawą rozrywkę. Lefyhx zauważył placówkę straży miasteczka. Stwierdził że tam ma największe szanse na zdobycie informacji na temat Maelysa. Podszedł do drzwi pilnowanych przez dwóch Steltian niższej klasy i zaczął rozmowę. Jeden ze strażników słysząc opis zdrajcy na chwilę ucichł, sprawiając wrażenie jakby intensywnie myślał. Dla zabójcy widok Steltianina wydał się dość zabawny. - A, tak. Złapaliśmy takiego. Proszę za mną - powiedział po chwili namysłu strażnik i otworzył drzwi. Na wejściu uderzył ich widok zakrzepłej krwi i dużej ilości powgniatanego uzbrojenia wiszącego przy ścianie. Lefyhx zaniepokoił się. Miejsce nie wyglądało jak typowe więzienie na Stelt. Wkroczyli do lochu. Zabójca zaczął sprawdzać cele, lecz wszystkie były puste. Po niektórych walały się tylko małe Rahi. Steltianin zatrzymał się i przepuścił inną istotę. Przed nim stanął członek wyższej klasy wyspy. - Nie mamy tu tego, czego szukasz, Toa, ale możemy się podzielić informacją. Wystarczy jedna walka na arenie. Lefyhx zacisnął pięść, wokół której zaczęło zbierać się powietrze. W każdej chwili mógł uwolnić moc żywiołu, powalić tą dwójkę i wybiec z pomieszczenia. Problem w tym, że ciągle nie wiedział gdzie znaleźć Maelysa oraz ryzykował ściganie przez służby tutejszych watażków. Inną opcją była zgoda na warunki. Zielony Toa był dość pewny swoich umiejętności aby stoczyć bój na arenie, lecz musiał podjąć ryzyko jeśli chodzi o otrzymanie informacji. -'' Zagrajmy.'' ''- A więc? - zapytał się strażnik. - Jedna walka, mój ekwipunek i Kanohi. Zaczynamy zaraz - Toa nie zamierzał marnować czasu. - Mądry wybór - na twarzy strażnika zagościł uśmieszek. Chwilę później Toa znajdował się w tunelu prowadzącym na arenę. Słyszał już wiwaty i okrzyki tłumu. Stalowe kraty podniosły się. Droga na krąg była wolna. Kiedy zabójca wkroczył na arenę, uderzyły go palące promienie słońca. Gladiator postawił stopy na piasku. Nagle usłyszał donośny głos dobiegający gdzieś z trybun. Jego oczom ukazał się wysoki Steltianin w czarnej kurtce. - Słuchajcie, słuchajcie, mieszkańcy Khorenis! Dzisiaj przygotowałem coś specjalnego! Ten oto bohater Toa kontra Niepokonana Bestia! - ''Bardziej pospolitego przydomka nie było? Na arenę wkroczyła bestia przewyższająca zabójcę o jakieś sześć głów. Wspierała się na czterech nogach, a na wielu z jej kończyn widniało zakrzywione ostrze. Z obrzydliwego łba stwora ciekła zielona ślina. ''- Poproszę Gildię o potrojenie stawki. '' Toa zacisnął pięść na uchwycie broni, ruszając do przodu. Uchylając się od ciosu Bestii, ciął w nogę przeciwnika. Momentalnie wycofał się, czekając na ruch czteronożnej istoty. Ta ociężale ruszyła do przodu, szykując się na użycie ostrzy na rękach. Na Lefyhxa spadła wichura uderzeń z różnych stron. Przez chwilę udawało mu się parować ciosy, lecz zrozumiał, że nie da rady dłużej tak kontynuować. Odbił cięcie ostrzy Bestii, odskoczył do tyłu i zaczął przesuwać się na bok. Zanurkował nad następnym cięciem i wyprowadził uderzenie w kolejną z nóg istoty. Bestia zaryczała, krwawiąc. Następną chwilę zabójca musiał spędzić parując ciosy i desperacko unikać cięć wyprowadzanych jedno po drugim. Próbował rzucać piachem w łeb przeciwnika, lecz ten wydawał się niewzruszony. Widownia krzyczała, słońce rzucało żółte światło, a piach stawał się coraz bardziej gryzący w stopy. Toa Powietrza postanowił zakończyć to starcie. Uderzył otwartą dłonią w piasek używając żywiołu, wzbijając tumany piachu wokół siebie. Przez ten moment gdy był niewidoczny zarówno dla widowni jak i dla gladiatora, odrzucił miecz i wyciągnął nóż pokryty paraliżującą toksyną. - Ta dawka mogłaby powstrzymać szarżującego Tahtoraka. Dla tego bydlaka będzie w sam raz – pomyślał. - Wystarczy że znajdę lukę w zbroi ''– dodał. Kiedy pył upadł, Toa stał przed przeciwnikiem uzbrojony tylko w mały nóż. Widownia ucichła. W koloseum dało się wyczuć powiew wiatru, pomimo że żaden nie miał prawa dostać się z zewnątrz. Bestia ruszyła na zabójcę, wymachując ostrzami. W ostatniej chwili Lefyhx uwolnił podmuch wiatru, który zbił kończyny gladiatora zostawiając go na chwilę bezradnym. Toa wzbił się w powietrze i zatopił nóż w luce na tułowiu przeciwnika. Bestia przez chwilę próbowała wznowić atak, lecz po paru momentach zamarła, tracąc równowagę. Kiedy jej wielkie cielsko upadło, w koloseum znowu dało się słyszeć wiwaty. Lefyhx spojrzał na postać która zaproponowała mu walkę. Steltianin zbladł. ''*** - Eee, no, gratulacje - wybąkał Steltianin wyższej klasy. Podał zabójcy kartkę pergaminu. - Nie myśl, że ciebie oszukamy. O nie, nie, my jesteśmy istotami honoru. - Oczywiście. Rozumiem, że tu znajdę potrzebne mi informacje? - Toa Powietrza wskazał na kartkę. - Tak, wszystko co wiemy jest tam zapisane. Ten osobnik sprawił nam trochę problemu – wypowiedział Steltianin. Lefyhx liczył na dotrzymanie umowy, ale i tak był trochę zaskoczony jego postępowaniem. Opuścił wioskę i skierował się na zachód. Pomimo zmęczenia i niedożywienia, na jego masce pojawił się uśmiech. Epilog Był środek nocy, gdy na skraju lasu pojawił się pomarańczowo-biały kształt. Nosił Kakamę, a u boku miał zawieszoną torbę oraz miecz. Typowa, krótka broń używana przez członków Gildii. W oczach nie było widać spokoju ani siły. Raczej szaleństwo i desperację. Toa w końcu znalazł swój cel. - Maelys! - wykrzyczał. - Nie zbliżaj się! - Nie wykonałeś zadania. Wiesz, jaka czeka cię kara? - Uciekałem przez całą wyspę. Zabiłem parę tych wieśniaków, ale wysyłali za mną pościgi. Maska pomogła mi uciec, a teraz pojawiasz się ty. Nie dostaniesz tego, będę musiał cię zabić! - wrzasnął Toa Plazmy. Lefyhx przełknął ślinę ''- Czego nie dostanę?'' Maelys rzucił się do ataku. Co chwila jego ruchy przyśpieszały za sprawą mocy Maski. - Najwyraźniej zużył zbyt dużo mocy Kanohi – pomyślał zabójca, szykując się na odparcie uderzenia. Dwaj Toa przeszli do wyprowadzania cięć i blokowania. Pomarańczowy Toa co jakiś czas zmieniał pozycje za sprawą Kanohi Kakama. Zabójca w zielonej zbroi musiał często przewidywać jego ruchy, by się obronić. Żałował, że zużył dawkę toksyny na walkę na arenie. Unikając kuli plazmy, skierował silny podmuch powietrza w stronę przeciwnika. Maelys odleciał na parę bio, lądując na pniu drzewa. Otrzepał się z kory i drzazg i ponownie ruszył ku zielonemu Toa. Obaj próbowali przebić się przez obronę przeciwnika. Każdy z nich był na drodze już od kilku dni, dwaj Toa byli niewyspani i wyczerpani, i ten fakt zaczął dawać o sobie znać. Lefyhx zaczął ociężale machać mieczem, próbując wyprowadzić skuteczne cięcie. Widział dość opóźnioną reakcję Maelysa na jego ataki, lecz sam nie był w stanie tego wykorzystać i zakończyć walkę. Użył resztek siły żywiołu aby odepchnąć przeciwnika chociaż na parę bio. - Zmęczony? - wydyszał Maelys. Toa Powietrza nie zamierzał marnować oddechu na odzywki. Stał tylko i patrzał, skoncentrowany na pomarańczowej zbroi przeciwnika. Kurier aktywował Kakamę. Na to właśnie czekał Lefyhx. Odskoczył w bok, jednocześnie rozpoczynając pionowe cięcie. W tym samym momencie rozległ się świst, a Toa Plazmy znalazł się tuż przy zabójcy. Dało się słyszeć tylko chrzęst metalu i krzyk agonii. Ciało Maelysa upadło, a zaraz potem jego ręka. Bezsilny kurier przewrócił się na bok, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na krew wsiąkającą w glebę. Chwilę potem jego kark przeszyła stal. - W końcu. Ciałem pomarańczowego wojownika wstrząsnęły jeszcze pośmiertne drgawki. Zabójca zaczął się zastanawiać nad wcześniej usłyszanymi słowami. Ciągle musiał ustalić powód zdrady. Wziął do rąk torbę kuriera i zaczął przeglądać zawartość. Jeśli istniały jakieś odpowiedzi, znajdzie je tam. Otrząsając kurz, wyjął parę zapasowych noży, bandaże i mikstury. Rzucił okiem na listy i dokumenty. Wyglądały na jedne z wielu pism dostarczanych przez kurierów Gildii. - W sam raz na dowód wykonania misji – pomyślał, chowając listy. Przyjrzał się torbie jeszcze raz. Pusta. Zaczął ją nerwowo przetrząsać, licząc, że rzecz, którą przeoczył, wypadnie. Toa jedynie pozbył się kurzu zalegającego na dnie. Westchnął i sięgnął po nóż. Ciął w kilku miejscach szukając skrytek. W końcu wydobył z torby coś twardego zawiniętego w kawałek materiału. Odwijając znalezisko, jego zmęczonym oczom ukazało się coś, co wyglądało jak idealnie oszlifowany kamień. Na małych ściankach można było zauważyć wyryte wzory. Toa spróbował zarysować ścianki nożem. Jednak po przesunięciu ostrza na kamieniu nie było widać ani rysy. Nagle zabójca poczuł, jakby sam Mata Nui zstąpił na ziemię i przekazał mu wiedzę. Trzymając znalezisko, czuł ogromną wartość kamienia. Mógł porzucić pracę, Gildię, dawne życie, zabić, być może nawet zginąć by obronić trzymany artefakt. Teraz wszystko było jasne. Maelys wszedł w posiadanie tego artefaktu i Gildia nie miała już dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Zabójca doskonale go zrozumiał. Na przedpolu lasu zawiał chłodny wiatr, lecz Lefyhx już tego nie poczuł. Był całkowicie zatracony, patrząc w znalezisko. Niezauważenie, przed Toa pojawiła się ogromna sylwetka. Istota trzymająca w rękach dwa złowrogie ostrza wyglądała potwornie. - Odpowiesz za swoje zbrodnie, Toa – donośny głos postaci mroził krew w żyłach. Toa w końcu wyrwał się z transu. - C-co? Jakim prawem? - Prawem? Prawem Wielkiego Ducha. Złamiesz je i przyjmie cię tylko Otchłań. Na dźwięk tego słowa zabójcę zlał zimny pot. Myślał, że to więzienie jest tylko bajeczką, żeby trzymać w ryzach niepokornych Toa i innych. Podobno śmierć była lepszą alternatywą niż zesłanie do Otchłani. Lefyhx czuł jednak niewyobrażalną wartość kamienia znalezionego w torbie Maelysa i wiedział, że nie może zginąć póki trzyma go w swojej dłoni. Toa Powietrza poddał się, wiedząc że nie ma szans by uciec lub stoczyć walkę i wygrać z potężną istotą. Na przedpolu lasu zawiał zimny wiatr, a dwie sylwetki w mgnieniu oka zniknęły. Na pustej, ubitej ścieżce pozostał tylko idealnie wyszlifowany kawałek małego kamienia. Koniec Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Ajsona Kategoria:Saga Duchów